Cinder vs Blaziken
Description Killer Instinct vs. Pokemon! Battle of the flaming fighters! Pre-Fight Predictions Who will you root for? Cinder Blaziken Who do you think will win? Cinder Blaziken Interlude Wiz: Fire. One of the 4 elements that boasts power, heat, and light. Boomstick: And these two are fighters that are fire! Wiz: And when things go boom, there's usually no more ANYTHING except fire! Boomstick: Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Wiz: And Cinder, UltraTech's version of the Human Torch.He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz and its our job to analyz their armor,weapons,and skills to find out who would win....A DEATH BATTLE. Cinder (Cue: Character Select (Killer Instinct)) Wiz: Ben Ferris was a top-class soldier and proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. Boomstick: That was until he went rogue and quit the force, instead becoming a mercenary-for-hire that quickly rose to the top of the "Most Wanted" list. He loved this new life for the thrill and the dough that it provided him. Wiz: Then he was given an offer that he couldn't refuse. He would be given the greatest bounty he had ever been offered if he stole information from the megacorporation, UltraTech. Boomstick: Ben would work from within UltraTech as a double-agent until he was found out and subjected to the corporation's experiments on extraterrestrial DNA. From that day onward, he would be known as the "Man on Fire", aka "CINDER". (Cue: Inferno (Killer Instinct Season 2)) Wiz: Cinder's entire body is coated in fire and plasma. While he can control the intensity of the heat he generates, his maximum temperature could well be over three MILLION degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: For those who don't know, that's the same temperature as the hottest manmade plasma. Wiz: Being a former soldier, Cinder is a master of the ancient art of battlefield domination. He's likely proficient in hand-to-hand combat techniques taught by the US Military while adding his own unique "flare" to it thanks to his newfound firepower. Boomstick: These fire puns are going to be regular, aren't they? Wiz: You walked in on that when you decided to co-host. Back on track, Cinder uses these martial arts and powers to focus on speed-blitzing his enemies with fast-paced and multi-directional combo attacks. He can enhance this combat style with his trademark Trailblazer, which turns him into a living fire-rocket, and Fire-Flash and Crossfire--a flip-kick and axe-kick respectively...both of which are on FIRE. Boomstick: Thanks to the experiments performed on him, Cinder also has access to twin chemical flamethrowers, remote-detonated stickybombs, and the ability to create fiery explosions. Wiz: Cinder's body is...interesting, shall we say? Boomstick: OOOOOOOooohhh... Wiz: Kind of- Boomstick: I know I walked right into it, so stop rubbing it in my face! ANYWAY, Cinder has taken a leaf from Johnny Storm himself and has an On/Off mode. While in Flame On, Cinder can strengthen one of his special moves. If he uses such a move, he will revert to Flame Off and be forced to recharge--a ten-second process. Wiz: There's one workaround and that is his Instinct Mode, Pyromania... Boomstick: Sounds like a TF2 special. Wiz: In this form, Cinder will enter Flame On mode and will lose the need to recharge after using a special attack. This means that, for the next fifteen seconds, his special attacks gain a significant boost in strength. Boomstick: It doesn't end there. As the phrase goes, "Play with fire, you get burned". If Cinder's attacks do enough damage, he can set an opponent's arms, legs, or both of the above on FIRE. When this happens, the opponent will lose health if they use whatever appendage is ablaze. Wiz: When it comes to finishing off opponents...I can't imagine a worse way to die than some of Cinder's No Mercies. They might be tame on finishing-move standards, but these can make you cringe if you think about it. Boomstick: You either stand on lava and watch yourself burn into ashes... Wiz: Or you're set on fire without the ability to die of shock, screaming in pain until you're no more than a puddle. Boomstick: The second move is eerily similar to a napalm flamethrower, which is a mixture of flaming material and tar, ensuring that the flaming material will stick to whatever it hits. Wiz: As devastatingly-brutal as Cinder may be, even UltraTech's best creation has a few exploitable weaknesses in his armor. For starters, he is extremely cocky and proud of his own ability. He can have fun during battle and that CAN work against him. Boomstick: And as stated before, his Flame On has limited use. He can use it only on one special move before returning to Flame Off to recharge in ten seconds. Wiz: Last but not least, Cinder is not the most physically-strong, relying more on speed than strength. Boomstick: But Cinder's no laughing matter no matter what his flaws are. He is UltraTech's magnum opus in terms of fighters for good reason--he has whipped TJ Combo, butted heads with Glacius, and was even the cause of a massive arcade cabinet-hunt. Wiz: Wait-WHAT?! Boomstick: History Time! In the old KI games, there was a bug involving Cinder that would allow a player to lock the opponent in an endless, unbreakable combo. This force Nintendo to hunt down every KI arcade machine in America and install a patch to each one, which numbered in the THOUSANDS at least. Wiz: Hmm. You new things every day. (Cinder: I would not want to be you today!) Blaziken (Cue: Route 101 (Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)) Wiz: The first Pokémon we're taking a look at hails from the Hoenn region. It begins as a Torchic, which evolves into Combusken, then finally into Blaziken, the first Fire/Fighting Type Pokémon created. Boomstick: Who would've thought that derpy Combusken would turn into such a awesome one! Wiz: Blaziken is centered around solely punching and kicking it's combatant until it's HP bar is completely burned away. Literally. (Cue: Fight! Gym Leader (Pokemon Anime)) Boomstick: It's got killer Attack and Special Attack, which helps it out when using moves like Blaze Kick and Sky Uppercut, an uppercut that knocks the enemy into the air. Wiz: It can use the moves Brave Bird and Flare Blitz, both of which are extremely powerful physical attacks, one being flying type and the other fire, but both cause a considerable amount of recoil damage. Boomstick: Well that's a pretty big drawback if I've ever seen one. Anyway, Blaziken can strike it's opponent multiple times with Double Kick, and Flame Charge rams into the opponent full force surrounded in flames like a weaker version of Flare Blitz, minus the recoil and plus Blaziken's speed stat raising a bit. Wiz: Speaking of that Speed stat, Blaziken's ability Speed Boost causes it's Speed to raise constantly, meaning that it will continue to get faster and faster as a fight goes on. Combine that with the fact that the tougher its opponents are the hotter its flame grows, you've got yourself a pretty deadly combination. Boomstick: High Jump Kick is by far it's riskiest move. It's basically an ultra powerful jump kick that sends Blaziken flying at you...but if it misses (and there's a damn good chance it will), he'll crash into something and pretty much halve his health. Damn, Blaziken must have some kind of gambling problem.... Wiz: Bulk Up raises it's Attack and Defense, and Sand Attack lowers the opponents accuracy by throwing sand in its eyes. Boomstick: What a mean one!I mean have you ever had sand in your eyes before that stuff burns! Wiz: I guess you could say he's a real mean one huh? Music goes quiet and cricket chirping is hear Boomstick: I hope you die. Wiz: Moving on, Growl lowers the physical attack of the foe, making sure Blaziken can take as many hits as possible. More on that last bit later. Boomstick: If that's not enough, Blaziken can rip you in half with Slash and move faster than the eye can see with Quick Attack. Looking in the Pokedex, it says that Blaziken can jump over 30 story buildings in one leap, and has a very courageous mentality. Wiz: Blaziken may be awesome, but it's far from perfect, as it has lower Defense and Special Defense stats, meaning Blaziken has to keep moving or risk being hit. And like we said before, many of its strongest moves are big risks that can and will damage it in the process of using them. Boomstick: All the Fire/Fighting types weak to Water, Psychic, Flying, and Ground type attacks, so keep it away from those. Wiz: If Blaziken can brutalize the competition without taking too many hits, it might just burn its way to victory. Blaziken Mega Evolves into Mega Blaziken and lets out a loud cry Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this deabate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98O9a8_uMXo Random forest,day It was a normal day in the forest in the morning time.there was no trouble around,until he found a portal.Curiously,he went in the portal and then the only thing he knew was that he was not in the forest.He was in an arena. (Stops music) Cinder was in the arena,looking for a rightful opponent to fight.That's when he found Blaziken."Hmph,I expect a good challenge from you.And now I got one!" Said Cinder.And know,Blaziken agreed and let out his battle cry. Both where determined to fight.Both of them were ready to fight and kill. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pql3uCu29vY (Cue: Fight! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Anime)) K.O. Verdict (Cue: Inferno (Killer Instinct Season 2) or Route 113 (Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years